


His Worst Fear

by hirusen



Series: Drifting With A Warlock And Hunter [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Hugs, Language, Lore spoilers, Multi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Please... Please, let this just be some messed up dream... Don't let this be real...





	1. Liam

His lungs burned as he ran, legs searing with muscle acid, but he didn't care. He needed to get to him.  _Hold on, please..!_ He didn't know how they managed to get separated, but the dread that washed down every nerve when he realized Liam wasn't behind him was suffocating.

This place housed things deadlier than anything one could find in the Ascendant Plane.

A scream. A blood draining scream echoed off the air itself, piercing Drifter's ears sharp enough that he thought they started to bleed. He pushed his body harder, booking it towards the source. Only to freeze in place and choke on the bile that violently came up his throat.

Liam was in  ** _pieces_**. His arms ripped into segments, legs split right down the middle, his belly torn wide open and his insides splattered outside of his body. His head had been cut off his neck, jaw missing, eyes gouged out. Drifter fell onto his knees and threw up. He vomited, and vomited, and vomited until it turned red with his own blood, but that didn't matter to him.

What mattered...was that Liam was dead.

The first to wield the Malfeasance.

Dredgen Gale.

His love.

His life.

His reason to still be in this God forsaken system.

His hand shook hard as he reached out to the scattered pieces of Aiden, painfully aware of what that meant for Liam.

* * *

Drifter shot up, panting hard as sweat made the sheets stick to his body. Quickly kicking them off, he glanced around the room and didn't see Liam. He had spent the night with him, staying with him since Nis was out helping newly reborn Guardians find their footing out in the EDZ.

"Liam?!" He called, louder than he meant to, but he didn't care. Each second without seeing him made the fear running through his mind get worse. What if that wasn't a dream? What if that had been real? A warning? He knows the Nine are interested in Liam, and they have both had visions because of them; were they warning Drifter that the famous Hero of the Red War was in danger? Or close to death? Or...Or even dead? His breathing grew faster and he was reaching the point of hyperventilating when the door to the bedroom was hastily opened up.

And there was Liam, safe and sound.

Drifter scrambled out of the bed and engulfed Liam in his arms, the Hunter sputtering for words as he returned the embrace. "Drifter? Hey, what's going on?" "Just...please..." Drifter's voice was trembling almost as bad as he was, Liam quickly hushing him and guiding them back towards the bed, laying them both down, making sure Drifter was right up against his whole body. "Are you ok?" "Am now..." "Wanna talk about it?" Drifter shook his head and Liam left it alone. Aiden had popped out then and Drifter's shoulders sagged back into a more relaxed state.

Liam watched as Aiden quickly scanned Drifter's vitals, floating close to his ear to hush, "Mild anxiety attack; I think he had a nightmare." Liam frowned at the news, stroking Drifter's hair soothingly. "It's alright, Drifter. I'm not going anywhere." "You better not..." Drifter muttered as he curled tighter against Liam's form, tucking his face in so he couldn't see the distress on his face at the mere thought of that nightmare ever becoming reality.


	2. Nis

_"Just stay there! I'm not letting them get you, Drifter!"_ "No, fuck you, sister! I'm not letting you fight off the Shadows without back-up!" Drifter barked over the comms, but it was sorta toothless at the moment as he limped his way over to a nearby bench, dropping himself onto it so his Ghost could start to patch him up.

A small bundle of the Shadows had managed to track him down, angry that he's given up his title as Dredgen Hope and left them, wanting to seek vengeance. He and Nis were in Midtown, the duo just walking around and enjoying the relative quiet when the ambush hit. It took a minute too long for him, but his limp became more of a slight wobble, shoving off the bench and heading in the direction that Nis had forced the group to go in; seems they didn't want to challenge an angry Dawnblade.

Gunshots rang out, some of them being answered as he got closer to where Nis and his assailants were, when there was a sudden pulse of Light echoing through the area and he knew that Light; it was from Nis's Ghost. One of those bastards managed a lucky shot and destroyed her Ghost, which meant Nis was no longer immortal. The gunshots grew quicker and hungrier, Drifter hearing a screech of pain and felt the color drain from his face. He ignored the pain in his body as he took off in a sprint, forced to hear more successful shots and more of Nis's screams.

By the time he got there, the Shadows were long gone, leaving Nis behind, bloody on the ground. "NO!!" He skid across the ground, coming to a stop right next to her and carefully scooped her up in his arms. There were large holes in her stomach and right lung, smaller ones in her left arm and her legs, half of her gun hand having been blasted off. "Hold on, darlin'. Hold on!" His Ghost popped up, scanning her as he ripped off pieces of his duster, trying to slow the bleeding, give her more time. He glanced over to his Ghost and that cold, red eye stared at him, its whole frame shaking back and forth.

"No, no, no! Fuck!" He cursed as he cradled her to his chest, seeing the Light under her skin slow in its pulsing as she started to get cooler. "S-Sorry, Drifter. Didn't see the sniper..." So that's who got the moralizing shot in. "You're gonna be okay... I, I-I'm gonna... I'll figure somethin' out; we'll go home a-a-and..!" But when her hand came up and cupped his cheek, he just broke. The tears flowed without resistance. "Fuck..!  **Fuck!** " "I-I...didn't mean to make, you relive losing Orin again..." Because once again, an Awoken woman Drifter's come to love didn't listen to his pleas and left him.

"This is worse than Orin... I never  _told_ Orin how I felt about her..." But he did with Nis. "...Can you forgive me, Eli?" Light, he didn't think he'd dread hearing his real name so much in his life. "I don't know if I can forgive myself. Should've been more careful. Should've scouted it out first. Should've--" "Like we had any...idea the Shadows were back on Earth." Nis countered, the glow in her eyes starting to dim as she reached her final minutes. "I should've. I can contact Shin; should've done so before we went out in the open." Nis just chuckled weakly. "You promised me that you wouldn't though..."

Through the misty tears, he saw that those were her last words, the life in her eyes suddenly gone, her body cold and losing its color already. He cradled her head against his chest and screamed.

* * *

The Derelict didn't feel cold enough. His skin was scorching and he was only in his underwear; sweat poured down his flesh as he paced in his little bunker, heart beating a mile a minute.

He's been trying for the last ten minutes to get a hold of Nis, but she wasn't responding. He didn't know what she was doing for the day, and Liam was out leading a fresh group through the Leviathan, so he couldn't get a hold of him to check. His heart slammed painfully into his too tight rib cage; breathing became a little too hard, and the world was starting to spin on him.

Suddenly, the door to the bunker was shoved up and Nis was standing there, a smile on her lips that quickly faded into panic when she saw him. But he didn't care. She was alive.

"Drifter?" Nis coughed as he smashed her against his body, barely able to return the embrace. "Stay. Please, please stay." He begged and Nis didn't argue, gently pushing Drifter away from her body so that she could strip and climbed into his sweat-soaked bed, opening up her arms for him. He eagerly pressed himself against her body, Nis moving his head so it was nuzzled against her breasts. "What happened?" "I-I..." He stuttered, but raised a brow when Nis just hummed and petted his hair. "Nightmare. Liam still gets them too; you Hunters never like to talk about them, but I'm willing to listen if you want to." She explained as she pulled the bedding tighter around them, tucking them both in.

Nis could've used this moment to look at Drifter without that black, long sleeve shirt he wears when they share the bed, but knew better. He was in distress and doing that would only make it worse; so, she pushed Solar Light into her hands and gently moved them over his body, lulling him into a more relaxed state and hopefully getting him back to sleep without another nightmare coming back.


End file.
